


Letters

by iviscrit



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iviscrit/pseuds/iviscrit
Summary: While serving out her sentence for her war crimes, Kuvira gets a visitor that changes the course of her future. This series of interconnected oneshots shows vignettes of her life, from both past and present. Written for Baavira Week 2018.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt was stars/letters, enjoy!!

"I'm surprised that you kept them."

Su opened the fastenings on the box, revealing a sheaf of papers. "They were the only contact I had with my son. Of course I kept them."

The top of the pile was still white and crisp, a heavy sheet of cardstock emblazoned with the Earth Empire sigil and their future monogram beneath. The expensive ink was still so dark it almost looked wet, Baatar's light engineer's scrawl a thready stripe in the salutation. "This one must be from the Mo Ce Sea checkpoint," Kuvira said, tracing her fingers over a slight distortion in the page. "Water damage, but the ink hasn't bled."

"That was the last time he wrote us," Su said, nodding. "Junior sent a photograph as well, but I shredded it."

"I'm not surprised." She set the letter aside, face down, and continued on through the sheaf. Sifting through the letters was like going back in time. The next letter was printed on stationary from an old Earth Kingdom fort in Garsai, the next on kitschy stationery featuring "The Blind Bandit" of Gaoling. " _We visited Grandmother's old estate,_ " she read slowly, under her breath. " _Kuvira insists it was to give the troops a day off while we attended to infrastructure, but I'm sure this was selfishly motivated. We were unsurprisingly able to strike up a business deal with the Earthen Fire Refinery in short order-_ "

"He sent photographs with that one too," Su said, a bit of a smile at the corners of her mouth. "I kept those."

Kuvira turned over the page, only to find a letter written on cheap post office stationary from Senlin Province. "Not here, clearly."

"Yes, they're with the rest of the family photos," Su said. "There was a picture of him with the statue of my mother. I've never seen him so happy."

"He took a picture of me with her statue as well," Kuvira said, feeling a blush creep over her neck. "That must still be with our accounting logs, or maybe with the album on the train." She pulled out the next letter and then the next, smiling as she felt a torrent of memories as she re-lived their three-year military campaign, glancing through letters from the mag-lev written their own Earth Empire cardstock, letters on cheap scraps of recycled newsprint from seaport villages, letters from Ba Sing Se written on Earth Kingdom gift-shop stationery, letters written on sheets torn from Baatar's grid paper notebooks, and finally letters on the paper they had packed with them from Zaofu, beginning to yellow with age. She couldn't help but notice that the creases and corners were nearly worn away, the ink streaked and bleeding in places- perhaps proof that Su and Baatar Sr. had read them countless times, tracing the words with desperate fingers, perhaps proof that tears had been spilled.

"I wish I had saved the first one that he sent," Su said, her voice almost wistful. "I was so enraged that I burned it without reading. My husband was so upset with me, because he had no way to write back. He was convinced we'd lost him then."

"I'd never have let anything happen to him... as hard as that might be to believe." That oldest letter was long, consisting of three double-sided pages, an eclectic mix of trepidation, boastful aspirations, and insecurities. It was a letter she had urged Baatar to write, after weeks without a response from his family, a letter so deeply personal that she felt she had no right to read it, even after Su had delivered it into her hands.

"We wrote back after that, of course," Su continued. "I think a part of me hoped that he would come to his senses and come home, if we kept trying with him. For his father, I think he hoped the time apart would let Junior feel like a bit more like his own person. We often discussed whether or not we brought this on ourselves."

Kuvira resisted the urge to reply in the affirmative, reminding herself that much of her own plight was self-inflicted as well. "He sometimes would say he owed at least a third of his talent to his father teaching him physics from such a young age. Sometimes he even wanted to call home and collaborate, when he'd get stuck- of course you understand why he ultimately didn't."

"More than me, I think, Baatar was heartbroken," Su agreed. "I don't think Junior realized how proud his father was, seeing what he'd accomplished."

An awkward silence settled over the two of them, heavy with apologies and accusations for a different time. Kuvira set about putting the letters back in order, filing them away into the box and catching snippets as she did.  _Went to meet with Raiko and the United Council today-_  
- _had an idea for a new alloy formulation-_  
_-we are re-designing the metal armor into something more streamlined, look for news on patent acceptance soon-_  
_Omashu welcomed our protection today. Might get to meet with investors later-_  
_We spent the weekend at the Fort Bosco in Si Wong to let the troops regroup-_  
_-how are the twins doing?_  
_-haven't heard from Opal in some time, send me her new posting-_  
_We'll be traveling to the Western Seaport to meet with the naval officers, so mail your reply to their Mo Ce offices-_  
_Mother will be upset with me, but I think Kuvira would say yes if I asked-_

"Why did you bring these to me?" she said at last, shutting the box and clicking the locks in place. "Why did you visit me at all?"

"We haven't been fair to each other, Kuvira." Su reached for the box, tracing her fingers over its hinges. "I know you blame me for a great deal. Maybe some of it is warranted. I blame you for even more. Maybe some of it... isn't warranted." She tried to smile, failed, and carried on. "Avatar Korra has been trying to get your plea bargain amended, on the basis of good behavior and a need for skilled metalbending labor. You could be re-assigned to one of Omashu's provinces bordering Zaofu, if she's successful. She seems confident."

"Meaning?"

"Your new location would be under my provincial jurisdiction," Su said carefully. "Korra didn't know if you'd want that. She asked me to check, so she'd know whether or not to close the deal."

"I don't mind at all, Su," Kuvira said, "and I really don't see why it matters. I go where I'm assigned-"

"Junior is still under house arrest, as you know," Su said curtly. "If you were under my jurisdiction, I'd facilitate your meeting with him. You understand of course that you will be disarmed, chi-blocked, and escorted in by my guard, fully restrained. He still wants to see you. If, of course, you'd want that."

She closed her eyes, blinking hard as she swallowed, willing herself not to let tears fall in her frustration as she processed this new revelation.  _He wants to see you_. "Why didn't he write back, then?"

Su's voice came surprisingly gentle. "I don't know. I was surprised too. To be honest, I wouldn't have visited if I didn't know he still misses you. I think it would do him some good."

She opened her eyes, sighing in a heavy exhale. "I'll go wherever I'm assigned. Please thank the Avatar for her continued work on my case and convey to her my gratitude and best wishes."

"Your lawyer will send a wire once everything is finalized," Su said. "What should I tell my son?"

"There's nothing I can say," Kuvira said softly. "Is he well?"

"You'll know for yourself," Su said, drawing her chair back and rising, taking the box of letters. "I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again."

As the door swung shut behind her, Kuvira looked down at the envelope Su had left behind. It had a slick, clean white finish, unmarked with a sender's address. As she slit the envelope and shook out its contents, she felt the corners of her mouth twitch upwards and a sudden tightness in her throat.  _My darling Kuvira,_ it read.

The light, thready scrawl was unmistakable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for day 1 of #BaaviraWeek2k18 lmao, hopefully you enjoyed. I was originally planning on banking stories for the first 4 days but never actually did, so idk if I'll participate every day... either way stay tuned maybe?? if I do title is subject to change


	2. Memory, pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written in continuity with "Letters" for day 2 of the Baavira Week prompt, young love/parenthood. I went for a bit of both. enjoy!!

The nights seemed darker after sunset, the skies smokey with the shimmering forms of spirits winding their way through the air overhead. Sounds of construction and repair echoed through the city, reverberating in the walls of her cell, ceaseless from day to night. For an hour a day, guards would block her chi and lead her outside to a small garden courtyard, handcuffs at the ready. It didn't always work; sometimes she could feel every grain of earth beneath her feet, whispering to her, or the soldered metal of the guard uniforms, brazenly winking at her in the daylight. Sometimes she could even feel the mortared bricks in the walls of the courtyard, layered over their iron skeleton, and she would ball her hands into fists. One sweep of her arm, and the guards would be helpless. One sweep of her leg, and she would be emancipated. It would be madness to try, of course, but she felt more powerless on those days than she ever did when the chi-blocking crippled her bending. On those days, she was suffocated by the stimuli.

Sometimes she could hear the guards whispering about her. One of them --a younger man, tall, with sandy hair and a twinkle in his eyes-- was kind enough to ask her if she would like a journal. She later learned this was at her lawyer's behest-- _man can be destroyed, not defeated,_  he had told her. _That's what makes you dangerous, and that's what makes you interesting._  In a different life, under different circumstances, she would have taken it as a compliment.

The telegram with news of her reassignment finally came, a few weeks after Su's visit. The logistics were succinctly outlined-- she was to be transported by sea, to avoid the obvious escape risks a land route or metal airship would incur, and then brought to Zaofu by wooden carriage. She would be chi-blocked regularly upon docking, and in restraints for the duration of her ground travel. Once at the southwestern Omashu checkpoint, she would transported to her new prison facility. Her guard would consist of carefully vetted White Lotus delegates, and her metalworking would be under strict supervision. On the day of her release from Republic City, her lawyer came to visit.

"I went ahead and told the tribunal that half the time, the chi-blocking wasn't worth shit. They'll be more vigilant while you're being transported. I know you won't try anything, but the guard has orders to kill on sight if you try to make a break for it, so keep your nose clean."

She felt the beginnings of a smile. "Of course. How did they react?"

Her lawyer laughed. "Not well. They didn't want to believe me at first, but I pitched it as evidence of your compliance-- that's a large part of why you're going to be moved to labor, rather than another military arrest. Naturally I _also_  had to concede to orders of termination if you try to escape. I think part of the tribunal is hoping you'll go that route, but I don't gamble if I'm not confident that I'll win." He narrowed his eyes. "So don't let me down."

Kuvira nodded. "How long?"

"The journey? A couple of weeks, max. The sentence? Five years, didn't you read my wire?" He paused. "One more thing. Your journals might be confiscated by the state if you leave them-- they're worried about rallying cries to the Earth Empire sympathizers--"

"The Earth Empire is dead."

"--no, you're just seen as its martyr. If you like, I'll keep them for you in the interim, same as your unreleased archives from the mag lev."

"There's no need," she said quietly. "I've been humiliated enough. I was careful not to write anything incriminating--"

"Oh, it's not about that," her lawyer said, rising. "I know you, Kuvira. You worry that history won't be recorded the way you want it. You tend to piece things things together very deliberately... you've always been obsessive about your narrative."

She handed over the diaries, one filled, and one half-blank. "You'll find a different case here."

"That's good," he said, winking. "Perhaps history will remember you more kindly."

\---

**_Entry I-- 9th month, 171 AG_ **

The road to Ba Sing Se was long, but the days were already beginning to shorten, as summer slipped away into autumn. They had left with a few members of the Zaofu guard, whatever provisions they had been able to amass in their few months of secretive preparation, and airships that had essentially been commandeered-- Suyin would never have authorized their use. It was a coup of sorts, an uprising led by a spurned foster daughter, calling on the young members of the Zaofu military who yearned for adventure, glory, and a role in what would doubtless become a pivotal moment in Earth Kingdom history. It wasn't simply a movement of the youth, however; two of Su's finest generals had deserted her, spurred on perhaps by a deeply buried patriotism for their country, or perhaps by a desire for power, should they prove successful in reforging the fragmented government. The Earth Kingdom always had a weak standing army, only a few thousand strong and directly answerable to the Crown, so their top general had taken on the mantle as head of government. The remains of the royal family had already sought asylum in the United Republic.

Kuvira's days were consumed by strategy meetings with the more experienced leaders of the Zaofu provincial army, or training the soldiers for the impending battles they would face. Her evenings were spent in the cockpit, piloting the aircraft while Baatar updated her on plans that would better serve the people after they restored order with a lasting form governance-- running water, a sewage system, government-funded monorails traversing the outer rings of the city, the establishment of factories to prop up the floundering economy.

"And if we can establish Earth Kingdom-based manufacturing, we personally won't be as reliant on Sato Industries if our military campaign continues," he said. "Mother is right about one thing, we can't be seen as conquerors."

"We won't be. We're only going to restore order, back the Crown Military, and solve the power vacuum. If the Parliament leader is supported by a national army, he'll be willing to assume governance and national leadership won't be under military rule." Kuvira rubbed her eyes. "Did you get a reply yet?" She didn't get a response. "How long has it been now?"

"Two weeks."

"Are you going to write again?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure."

They landed the airship, the cool twilight air humming with activity as the army set up camp in for the night. Stars were beginning to show overhead in that indigo sky, twinkling through the clouds of smoke, all while Ba Sing Se burned in the distance across the Serpent's Pass, and the dim lights of the neighboring merchant town flickered to life behind them.

"You should write to them, you know," Kuvira said, sitting across from him in the officer's quarters of the ship. "This might be your last chance to write home."

She had meant it as a half-joke, but Baatar's posture only tightened, his forehead creasing in worry. "You don't really mean that, do you?"

"I don't know."

He heaved a sigh, taking off his glasses and pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes. "Maybe we made a mistake. Suppose we win, Kuvira-- how do you expect us to go home to them after this? My mother was clear that we won't be welcomed back."

She snorted. "They'll take you back, don't be ridiculous. Su loves her children dearly. If you turned back now, she might put you under house arrest, but she'd still forgive you. Don't give up on your parents so easily."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because from what little I can remember, they're much better than mine were," she said, forcing a chuckle. "My parents jumped at the first excuse to send me to an orphanage. Food was tight, money was tighter... one less mouth to feed." Her next words came quietly. "Suyin sees you five as her entire world." 

Baatar looked stricken for a moment. "Do you want to talk about it?" he said clumsily. "We don't have to..." 

"They said it would be temporary," she continued dispassionately, her eyes fixed on a scratch on the table. "I believed them at first. When they took me there, they told me not to ask when they'd be coming back, or I'd have to wait even longer. No matter how much I wanted to, I never asked, never. I don't remember when I finally gave up and asked the director when they would come get me. She was kind enough to spare my feelings and avoid the question... later she set me up to learn some basic earthbending from her daughter. That girl must've been fifteen at the time. I'd always wanted a sister," she said thoughtfully, and  glanced up, feeling Baatar's hand at her knee. "A few months after that I met your mother. She never did tell me why she came to the orphanage in the first place, but she did come back a week later and brought me to Zaofu. Su and I might not get along well lately, but she's done much more for me than my own parents ever did. In total I must've been at that orphanage for around two years."

"Mom told us your parents had died," he said softly. "I had no idea."

"They're probably dead by now," Kuvira said, shrugging. "I don't know. My point is that your parents love you, Baatar. I've seen that ever since I came to Zaofu. They adore you. Give them another chance, they've had time to cool off." She paused, chewing on the inside of her lip as she mustered up her next few words. "Or if you want to go back now, I won't hold it against you either. You only get one family."

"No, I can't just desert you," he said, leaving his seat opposite her and drawing up a chair alongside hers. He pursed his lips in silent contemplation. "I think if I get a few solo patents out of this, they might come around."

"It'll be more than a few." She could feel his proximity, and for a moment wanted nothing more than to lean her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes. But the knowledge of what tomorrow would bring was veritable whirlwind in her head, the battles ahead looming over them like a massif, and so she stood and stretched. "I'm going to bed. Please write to them tonight, because we won't have time tomorrow."

She turned towards the partition that housed the sleeping chambers, stopping when he called her name. "Kuvira," he said, his voice faltering, "you know that you're my family too, don't you?" The entreaty hung in the air between them, suspended by their silence, waiting for her reply.

"That's nice of you to say," she said at last, and disappeared down the darkened corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fun facts: 
> 
> 1) Kuvira's prison was loosely inspired by Saddam Hussein's.  
> 2) Kuvira's childhood story is loosely based off that of a Bachelor contestant from a couple of seasons ago. Legit the saddest backstory I've ever heard on reality TV. That girl was way too good for that season's bachelor. According to tabloids though, she seems to have found a wonderful guy. :")  
> 3) I don't know if it was clear because I wrote this in one take and don't have the time to edit, but I tried to give the vibe that this "memory pt. 1" is the way things happened, according to the diaries she gave the lawyer. If the "flashback" sequence was confusing, my b. I'm not gonna fix it though lmao. 
> 
> Day 3's prompt/the next installment to this story will probably be late due to my exam study schedule. But I'm prolly gonna finish the week

**Author's Note:**

> written for #BaaviraWeek2k18 lmao, hopefully you enjoyed. I was originally planning on banking stories for the first 4 days but never actually did, so idk if I'll participate every day... either way stay tuned maybe?? if I do title is subject to change


End file.
